Pero me duele
by Erzebeth K
Summary: Manuel sabía lo insistente que podía ser el argentino, al punto de hacer que se pusiera nervioso y rojo como una grana. *ArgentinaxChile*


******ADVERTENCIAS**: 

Hetalia no me pertenece.

Los personajes de Manuel González y Martín Hernández se pertencen entre ellos (y a sus creadores).

Vocabulario muy... florido.

* * *

**¡PERO ME DUELE! **

* * *

—¡Por la cresta, rucio culiao'! Déjame tranquilo po'**  
**

—No.

—Pero no quiero po'

—Pero yo sí.

—Pero si me duele la wea.

—Aguanta un poco, che. No pasa nada porque toque un poquito.

—¡Te digo que me duele, mierda!

—Manu, no voy a detenerme.

—Conchetumare, te estai ganando una patá en la raja, argentino culiao'

—Che Manu… ¿me vas a decir que no queres? —y entonces el rubio hizo la peor jugada sucia (a parecer del chileno; los ojos de perrito bajo la lluvia era manipulación pura). Manuel lo maldijo desde el fondo de su alma, más aún por haber logrado que sus mejillas imitaran a una de esas luces que se ocupan para guiar a los aviones… esas mismas que no recordaba el nombre. Empujó a Martín y se sentó lo mejor posible en el sofá. Ya, sí, admitía que había suficiente frío como para dejar que su egocéntrico novio lo abrazara mientras veían televisión, pero aquello era muy distinto a dejar que el argentino hiciera lo que tenía en mente.

—Pero Manu… —alegó el trasandino, alargando innecesariamente la última vocal. El aludido se cruzó de brazos y frunció aún más el ceño.

—¿Qué parte de: me duele la wea, no entiendes? Por la chucha.

—La parte en la que no me dejas darte un besito, flaquito mío.

La representación de la república de Chile quiso estampar la cabeza de la representación de la república de Argentina contra un clavo… oxidado… justo en el ojo. Seguía sin entender por qué Martín no entendía el motivo por el que no quería ser besado. Ese día Manuel González amaneció con una espinilla del porte de una pelota de básquetbol justo en el borde de su labio inferior… al lado izquierdo para ser específicos. ¿Cómo se había dado cuenta? Bueno, digamos que gritó cuando Martín Hernández, en un acto de romanticismo, le dio un beso de buenos días; el castaño chilló de dolor y expuso su amplio repertorio de garabatos… si Antonio supiera lo boca sucia que en verdad era su hijo no dudaría en lavarle la lengua con jabón.

Bufó.

—Por la cresta, creo que enserio todavía no notas la wea que tengo en el labio.

—Pero si ya la reventé… salió un montón de pus asqueroso che, pero ya está bien —musitó. Manuel sabía que su novio era medio mina a veces para sus cosas, pero nunca imaginó que al punto de gozar reventando espinillas, bueno, nunca antes había tenido una en un lugar tan incómodo. El rubio nuevamente intentó abrazar al castaño, sin embargo éste volvió a apartarlo.

—¡Sí, y ahora me duele más la wea!

Martín suspiró y, haciendo caso omiso a las protestas del menor, se sentó a horcajadas sobre él y le tomó las muñecas, dejándolas por sobre la cabeza del chileno. Claro que no fue fácil ignorar el florido vocabulario… tanto tiempo como novio de Chile le habían enseñado más o menos el significado de algunas palabras, aunque aún había varias que encontraba muy raras. Se acercó al rostro del castaño y posó luego sus labios sobre la mejilla de él, deteniendo en el acto todo reclamo. Rió satisfecho ante su logro.

—Che flaquito, creo que mejor me voy… el helicóptero que pedí me debe estar esperando y no quiero llegar tarde a la reunión con mi jefa —se puso de pie y acomodó la ropa semiformal que portaba ese día; no le agradaba del todo usar traje, pues estos se arrugan casi de inmediato. —No sé si luego podré venir, pero haré todo lo posible para que en la noche durmamos abrazaditos —volvió a reír y le dio un beso en la frente a Manuel antes de salir de la casa. El chileno se tocó la mejilla y luego la frente para luego sonrojar como una grana… Martín tenía el poder de hacer que se pusiera nervioso por todo y una parte de sí lo odiaba por eso. Aún sentía mariposas en el estómago cuando lo veía y… ¡se sentía tan fleto, por la chucha!

—F-fleto culiao'

.

.

.

* * *

**Más ArgChi para el mundo (L) **


End file.
